


Talking is the Best Medicine Sometimes

by Sabrielandacesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabe is trying his hardest, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Michael!Dean, Non Con Michael/Sam, Non-Consensual Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Nothing happens in this fic just mentions of it, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Sam isn't doing all that hot, Sam just needs to sleep, Set after the Season 13 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: Sam hasn't slept in 3 days and Gabriel wants to know why.





	1. Gabriel and Cas Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: None! Everything is good to go. The next chapter will have some warnings though so look out for that.

“Oh my god.”

 

“What?” Gabriel looks towards Sam. Waiting for whatever the human was going to say. 

 

“When you knock on a door you are basically punching the door until they let you in.” His voice is quiet and thoughtful.

 

Gabriel lets out a laugh. “Where did that come from?” He looks over at Sam who is staring at the table. Very clearly trying to read the book to no avail. 

 

“Try and tell me it's not a legit thing.” Sam looks back at Gabriel a very serious expression on his face. 

 

“How long have you been up?” Gabriel asks Sam. Suddenly getting the feeling that Sam was maybe a little bit out of it. 

 

“I don’t know maybe like two possibly three days?” 

 

Sam not remembering how many days exactly is definitely a red flag. “Maybe you should go to sleep. You would do-.” 

 

“And just let you, Cas, and Jack do all the work? I think the fuck not.” 

 

“Sam we don’t sleep we will be fine.” 

 

“Hell no. I know you hate research and sleeping is only giving Michael more time to kill everyone.” There is a slight tremor in the man’s voice, probably thinking about how Michael is hitching a ride in his brother. “Plus I’m fine. I’ll just drink some more coffee.”Sam attempts to stand up and wobbles a bit. Gabriel discreetly uses his grace to stabilize the man. Sam gives Gabe a look that just screams ‘See I got this.’

 

“Well ok but at least get some sleep a few hours from now.” Gabriel already knows his boyfriend probably won’t last that long.

 

“But-”

 

“No arguing. Sam Winchester, you are my boyfriend and I can tell when you need some sleep.” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “Fine. In a few hours.” He then half walks half stumbles out of the room. 

 

Gabriel lets out a sigh. His shoulders dropping. He then gets up and tries to organize the books and notebooks they had out. Sam wasn’t exactly wrong he did hate research. 

 

_ Why won’t he just take a small break to sleep and eat something that wasn’t microwaved?  _

 

In the couple of months that passed since Michael had possessed Dean, Sam barely ate anything. He barely bathed, and he rarely slept more than 3 hours. Not even Gabriel or Cas could keep him out for anything longer. 

 

Of course there was the fact that about a week ago there have been mass killings along the west coast. Too sporadic to be Michael. Gabriel knows him well enough that it's all or nothing for Michael. So Mary and Rowena figured while Sam, Cas, Gabe, and Jack were dealing with the whole Michael thing they would go and check it out and see what's up. The only real win they have had is that Jack has managed to completely recover from when Lucifer had taken his grace. He has even managed to fly all the way from the bunker to where Rowena and Mary were staying thanks to Gabriel’s expert teaching. 

 

Gabriel was so lost in thought that he missed Cas entering the room until a hand was on his shoulder. 

 

“Oh hey Cas. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

 

“How could I give you an attacking heart?” The confusion is evident in the other angel’s voice. 

 

“You know what nevermind.” Gabriel gave up trying to explain human expressions to Cas and Jack a while ago. Just letting them learn the meanings as time goes on. “What are you doing here anyway? Did you find something?” 

 

“Other than Sam sleeping at the table in the kitchen no.” Cas shuffled on his feet. 

 

“Oh yeah, I had a feeling he would be doing that soon” 

 

“What is wrong with him?”

 

“What do you mean Cas?” Gabriel tried to act as if he didn’t already know where this was going.

 

“He’s not eating, sleeping, or doing anything other than research. He didn’t even really that much about Jack being able to fly from here to North Carolina.” 

 

“I don’t know.” Gabe admits. “I think it might be about Dean and Michael but I’m not sure.”

 

“I’ve never seen him like this.” Cas adds on. “Not even when Dean had the Mark of Cain. Or when the darkness was running free.”

 

“I haven’t either. During the apocalypse, he was so sure that he could stop it, and he did. Even when I told him that he couldn’t.”

“Gabriel were you guys dating back then?” 

 

The question is quick and leaves Gabriel speechless. “Uhh yeah. We dated on and off but by the time he found out who I truly was we were dating pretty steadily.” 

 

“So he trusts you?” 

 

“Yeah, I guess, why?” Gabriel was worried about where this was going. 

 

“Then why don’t you just ask him? If there is one thing I know about Winchester’s it is that they let everything just grow until it boils over. Then it would be too late to do anything.” 

 

Cas was actually spot on about that. Both Sam and Dean had a tendency to not share anything. It was something that Jack was picking up and Gabriel was trying to shake the boy of. “Oh, my dad why didn’t I think of that?” Now Gabriel was getting upset at himself. He had been worrying about Sam when all he had to do was ask the human. 

 

“Will he tell you though?” 

 

“He will probably only tell me a part of it.” Gabriel replies. “It would be a start though.”

 

“Why don’t you ask him when he wakes then? Make him something to eat that isn’t Ramen or whatever he has been eating and just talk.” 

 

“What about you?” 

 

“Jack and I are going to drive to North Carolina. Rowena just called and wants us to help her translate something.” Cas shrugs. “We were planning on coming and saying goodbye and heading out. Jack is just grabbing some extra clothes.” 

 

“Oh ok. Well, be careful.” 

 

“We will Uncle Gabriel,” Jack picked the perfect moment to jump into the conversation. “Make sure Sam is ok please.” 

 

Even though he missed the entire conversation Jack had guessed what they were talking about.  _ Kid is really smart. Sam is gonna have to teach him something that will him busy when all of this is over.  _

 

“I always do Jack. Don’t worry the moose will be back to normal soon enough.” 


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe finally gets the answers to the questions he has had for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where all of the warnings take place. Look at the tags for a reminder. 
> 
> Leave comments/kudos :)

Gabriel decided whether he wanted to move Sam to the bedroom, as it is more comfortable there. He uses his grace to not disturb the man. While Sam is sleeping he preps some actual food. Gabriel could use his grace to make it but he has always been slightly fond of making food by hand. Plus it was something to keep himself busy. As he decided that research was going to be put on pause until he knew what was going on. 

 

Choosing pancakes and hot chocolate he gets to work. Making batter 100% from scratch is not easy. About an hour into trying to make something reasonable he picks up a disturbance, barely noticeable but just enough to put Gabriel on edge. None of the alarms had been activated meaning nothing had made its way in. Teleporting the small distance to Sam’s room he finds the source of the feeling. 

 

Sam was having a nightmare. The human was twitching in his sleep. And somehow the man managed to let a cry for help out from within his mind. That meant that whatever was happening in his nightmare was awful enough for Sam to beg for help. Something that he would never do. The only time Sam had asked for help was when he was soulless and had no clue what was wrong with him. So Gabriel has to free Sam from whatever nightmare he was having.

 

“Sam,” Gabriel tries to wake him up. “Wake up. Sammich it’s just a dream.”

 

When that doesn’t work he puts his hand on Sam’s arms and shakes him slightly.  

 

What resulted from that was more than enough to put Gabriel on edge. Sam’s eyes burst open and he shoved Gabriel away from himself. Gabriel who wasn’t expecting Sam to do this fell back onto his back. 

 

“No! Don’t touch me!” Sam was in hysterics. He must have been still in his dream world. 

 

Stumbling to his feet he tries to comfort Sam who had wrapped himself into a ball on his bed and starting saying nonsense. “Sam it’s ok. It’s just me Gabriel. Sam please nobody is going to hurt you.” Sam was slowly calming down. His breathing was still erratic and he was still mumbling nonsense but it wasn't as bad as before. Gabriel just kept trying to calm Sam down. 

 

After 10 long minutes Sam was finally about back to normal. He was still curled in a ball that no person who is 6 foot 4 inches should be able to fit in. 

 

Sam poked his head out of it. “Gabriel?” He questioned. 

 

“Yes Sam?” 

 

“Why are you so nice to me?” 

“You’re my boyfriend. Why shouldn’t I be?” 

 

Sam slowly unwrapped himself. Grabbing his blanket and wrapped himself with that insead. “‘Cause I’m dirty. I’ve been used. I can’t do anything right!” I only get the people I care about killed! You should’ve left me a long time ago.” 

 

“Sam-” Gabriel paused for a second trying to find the proper words. “Why do you say that about yourself?” He kneels next to the bed where Sam was sitting.

 

“Because it’s true, and you know it.”

 

“Actually I don’t. I don’t know what would qualify me leaving you.”

 

“You’ve died because of me! So have Dean, Cas, Rowena, Mom pretty much anyone I come in contact with dies. But for some fucking stupid reason I can’t stay dead. I should just be in the cage still.” Sam is close to crying.

 

Gabriel full on feels horror in his vessel.“Sam no you don’t. I don’t want to hear that ever again, because none of it none of it is true.” 

 

“Yes it is! Lucifer and Michael thought so! So did my father! You’ll see it too! Then you and Cas and Jack will leave and I will be all alone!” Now Sam was crying. 

 

“Sam what did they tell you?” 

 

“My father said my mom would’ve never died if I wasn’t born, and rightfully so.” 

 

“What about Michael and Lucifer?”

 

“They said I deserve everything that they did to me. They were right. I deserved that and much worse.” 

 

“Sam what did they do to you?” 

 

Sam starts to wail “I tried to stop them! I was powerless in there! I couldn’t do anything!” 

 

Gabriel horror starts to grow at the implications that he is getting. 

 

“Sam-” 

 

“They raped me Gabe. Over and over again. Then Lucifer did it again after he brought me back to life.” 

 

A quiet “no” escapes Gabriel's lips. 

 

Sam keeps wailing. “I wanted to tell someone, but Lucifer kept telling me what he would do to me if I did. I’m such a fucking coward.” 

 

Gabriel wanted to return to the empty just to kill Lucifer again. Then he wanted to jump into the cage and shank Michael’s ass a couple of times, but he has more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. 

 

“Sammy you are not a coward. You are the bravest human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Nothing that happens will ever change that. You have to believe me.” 

 

Sam sniffles. “You promise?”

 

Gabriel nods. “I promise with all my grace.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

It didn’t give Gabriel all the answers he needed but it is for sure a decent start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want dean to find out what some certain archangels did to Sammy. But in order to do that we need to get rid of Michael. Which will need a few chapters to get done. So I guess I'm asking if you guys want a second or third part? Let me know in the comments what you think!


End file.
